flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistral Mahjong
Mistral Mahjong is a matching game in which the player must match identical pairs of tiles to clear a board. The exceptions are the seasonal tiles, which can be matched together. There is a shuffle option to shuffle the visible tiles whenever a player becomes stuck, however it deducts from the score. The game is a Flight Rising-themed variant of Mahjong solitaire. It was released on September 19th, 2019.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2753782 There are six different tile formations to choose from when playing, and each have their own scoreboard to keep track of your highest scores. Score depends on the difficulty of the tile layout, the speed at which the board is cleared, and the number of shuffles used. Faster clearing and higher difficulty gives more points, while using shuffles takes away points. However, the payout is unaffected by the score, allowing unlimited shuffles without risk of losing potential treasure. Board Formations In each formation, each match gives 50 points while using a shuffle takes away 100 points from the score. The treasure payout is 2,500 for each round in every formation. Mistral Mahjong Turtle Formation.png|Turtle Formation Mistral Mahjong Butterfly Formation.png|Butterfly Formation Mistral Mahjong Wind Rune Formation.png|Wind Rune Formation Mistral Mahjong Balloon Formation.png|Balloon Formation Mistral Mahjong Crescendo Formation.png|Crescendo Formation Mistral Mahjong Bamboo Formation.png|Bamboo Formation Tiles There are 38 unique tiles that appear in each round. Each tile design must be matched with itself—except for the four seasonal tiles, which can all be matched with each other as well as themselves. Mahjong Tile Spring.png|Seasonal Tile - Spring Mahjong Tile Summer.png|Seasonal Tile - Summer Mahjong Tile Autumn.png|Seasonal Tile - Autumn Mahjong Tile Winter.png|Seasonal Tile - Winter Mahjong Tile Full Moon.png|Full Moon Mahjong Tile Waxing Moon.png|Waxing Gibbous Mahjong Tile Waning Moon.png|Waning Crescent Mahjong Tile New Moon.png|New Moon Mahjong Tile Arcane.png|Arcane Mahjong Tile Earth.png|Earth Mahjong Tile Fire.png|Fire Mahjong Tile Ice.png|Ice Mahjong Tile Light.png|Light Mahjong Tile Lightning.png|Lightning Mahjong Tile Nature.png|Nature Mahjong Tile Plague.png|Plague Mahjong Tile Shadow.png|Shadow Mahjong Tile Water.png|Water Mahjong Tile Wind.png|Wind Mahjong Tile Beastclan.png|Beastclan Mahjong Tile One Coin.png|One Coin Mahjong Tile Two Coins.png|Two Coins Mahjong Tile Three Coins.png|Three Coins Mahjong Tile Four Coins.png|Four Coins Mahjong Tile Five Coins.png|Five Coins Mahjong Tile Six Coins.png|Six Coins Mahjong Tile Seven Coins.png|Seven Coins Mahjong Tile Eight Coins.png|Eight Coins Mahjong Tile Nine Coins.png|Nine Coins Mahjong Tile One Slash.png|One Slash Mark Mahjong Tile Two Slashes.png|Two Slash Marks Mahjong Tile Three Slashes.png|Three Slash Marks Mahjong Tile Four Slashes.png|Four Slash Marks Mahjong Tile Five Slashes.png|Five Slash Marks Mahjong Tile Six Slashes.png|Six Slash Marks Mahjong Tile Seven Slashes.png|Seven Slash Marks Mahjong Tile Eight Slashes.png|Eight Slash Marks Mahjong Tile Nine Slashes.png|Nine Slash Marks Tile Changes On September 24th, 2019, several tiles were revamped to reduce visual similarity.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2755931 Below are the previous designs for changed tiles. OLD-Mahjong Tile Seven Coins.png|Old Seven Coins Tile OLD-Mahjong Tile Eight Coins.png|Old Eight Coins Tile OLD-Mahjong Tile Two Slashes.png|Old Two Slash Marks Tile OLD-Mahjong Tile Three Slashes.png|Old Three Slash Marks Tile OLD-Mahjong Tile Four Slashes.png|Old Four Slash Marks Tile OLD-Mahjong Tile Five Slashes.png|Old Five Slash Marks Tile OLD-Mahjong Tile Six Slashes.png|Old Six Slash Marks Tile OLD-Mahjong Tile Seven Slashes.png|Old Seven Slash Marks Tile OLD-Mahjong Tile Eight Slashes.png|Old Eight Slash Marks Tile OLD-Mahjong Tile Nine Slashes.png|Old Nine Slash Marks Tile References Category:Games